1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to riot control equipment and more particularly to a net throwing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Law enforcement officers have long used less lethal weapons (e.g., batons and whips) to disperse crowds and detain rioters. Since recent decades, riot control officers have also used tear gas, pepper spray, rubber bullets, and electric tasers.
There is a typical net gun utilizing a stock, an action member, a firing chamber, a manifold, and a plurality of barrels connected to the manifold is disclosed. Each barrel is configured to receive a projectile having an inner bore that is closely fitted over the external diameter of the barrel. Each barrel has a restrictor at the manifold end. Apertures are formed through the wall of the projectile adjacent to the barrel.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.